efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Knight
Ryan Knight is an e-Fed wrestler who is currently signed to ICW, EWF, FTCW, GWA, RWA, and DWA. The Crossverse (2013 - Present) WWE-X (2013 - 2014) Mike Cross/Kymontra era (2013) Ryan Knight made his debut on the first episode of WWE-X SmackDown where he attempted to clear the ring of Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Alberto Del Rio before finally being taken out by Wade Barrett. Ryan made his in-ring debut on the second episode of SmackDown in a losing effort to Randy Orton. Knight was then injured by Randy Orton's new group, Evolution 2.0. Ryan would enter into a short feud with Sheamus and Evolution 2.0 member Bruce Matthews, Ryan Knight would leave the feud after getting his first PPV win at WrestleMania 29 by beating both Sheamus and Bruce in a Triple Threat match. Ryan would then beat Randy Orton in a Number One Contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship however, after it was revealed Ryan beat an imposter, he lost to the real Randy Orton in another Number One Contenders match. However, it was later announced that if Mason Stone, the Randy Orton imposter, won his match Ryan would be back in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Extreme Rules. Stone would win that match and Ryan would be put back in the title match. Ryan would continue to face Evolution 2.0 members, as he faced WWE-X Tag Team champion "Wild" Walter Scott on WWE-X SmackDown 10 in a winning effort and being the only man to beat an Evolution 2.0 Member that night Walter Scott era (2013 - 2014) Ryan Knight would return on an episode of WWE-X RAW, saving Brian Hawkings from a post match attack from Curiserweight Champion Luis Michaels. Ryan's first match with WWE-X since the return would be a tag team loss against Cruiserweight Champion Luis Michaels and Mark Henry. Ryan would challenge Luis for the Cruiserweight Championship in a losing effort soon after his return. Ryan would only wrestle two other matches in WWE-X, one a loss in a Cruiserweight Open to decide a Number One Contender for the WWE-X Cruiserweight Championship and then a 6-Man Tag Team match, teaming up with Kaleb Knight and Johnny Xtreme in a winning effort against The Shield. Ryan would be released from WWE-X after user WildcatV1, the man behind the character, took over writing WWE-X. No Limit Wrestling (2013) After WWE-X went under, Ryan Knight signed with No Limit Wrestling. On the first episode of NLW, Ryan defeated Adam Cole in the first ever match by submission after making Cole tap to the Knightlock. This would be Ryan's only match in NLW before it shut down. NXT-X (2014) After his release from WWE-X, Ryan would sit in the Crossverse Free Agency until May 19, 2014, when he was signed to NXT-X alongside Lewis Rivers, Joey Ryan and Leebo Omak. Debut and Feud with Corey Graves (2014) Ryan Knight would make his Xplosion debut in a non-wrestling role in a backstage segment with Corey Graves, who would claim that Ryan needed to stop pandering to the fans and show the world the real Ryan Knight. He would make his in-ring debut on Nitro 3 in a losing effort to The Congregation's Konnor after he hit the Knightmare and instead of going for the pin attempted a Frog Splash, which Konnor got his knees up and then locked him into the Stockade, to which Ryan would submit. After the match Graves would get into the ring and point at the audience while talking with Ryan. The two would continue to feud leading up to a match at One Night Only: Great American Bash, which would end as a double count-out after both men left the ring turning Ryan Knight heel for the first time in his NXT-X career. Teaming with Corey Graves (2014) Ryan would continue his alliance with Corey Graves, which included being a part of the Tag Team Turmoil Number One Contenders match at Rage in the Cage II. Ryan and Graves were the fourth team in the match and eliminated the team of Ink, Inc. (Jesse Neal/NXT-X Hardcore Champion Shannon Moore), when Graves pinned Moore thus becoming the NXT-X Hardcore Champion. Graves and Knight would be eliminated from the match by the NY Connection when Zack Ryder pinned Knight. For the next few episodes of NXT-X Xplosion Ryan would help Graves successfully defend the NXT-X Hardcore Championship until Xplosion #48, when Graves lost the title to Lance Hoyt. Knight would attack Hoyt after his match and defeat him for the NXT-X Hardcore Championship, winning his first championship in the Crossverse and NXT-X. However he would lose the title back to Hoyt fifteen seconds later. Non Crossverse feds FZW Seasons 1-4 Ryan's first e-Fed outing came in Forum Zone Championship wrestling where he was known as WildcatV1. Wildcat would enter a feud with Ken Brown and Tim E. Dangerously which would see Wildcat go on a losing streak. Wildcat's losing streak would end after beating Brian Belmont. Wildcat soon turned heel when he would join the Inner Circle and would rebrand himself as Shade. As Shade, Ryan would go on to start a small winning streak before FZW went on hiatus. After FZW came back Ryan would go back to the WildcatV1 Ringname briefly before going back to Shade, however this time as a joke character. Shade would be taken off of FZW for awhile before returning as the "Dark Knight" Shade. Ryan would go on to win the Riot! Title once as Shade but lost it in his first title defense at FZW Ultimate. After Ultimate, Shade would be drafted to FZW Chaos where he would be seen in the main event scene competing with Alex for the FZW Chaos Championship. FZW would go on hiatus again, and when it came back Ryan came back as the "Southern Warrior" Ryan Knight. Ryan would go on to be undefeated during this time but FZW would close down putting an end to his career there. Ryan would be featured sporadically when FZW returned for Season 4 but managed to qualify for the second Rising Star Match by beating Bruce Matthews in a qualifying match. Season 5 When Mike Cross brought FZW back to the SCAW Forums, Ryan Knight rejoined the roster to compete in the FZW: Champion Series to crown the new Havok Champion. Ryan Knight would defeat Allan Basham in the First Round after debuting his new finisher, the Good Knight. Ryan Knight would be moved to the Chaos brand and would compete in the Chaos Championship Tournament, but would once again come up short. After this, Ryan would find himself fighting over the FZW Zeta Championship against the likes of Red Mutiny and "The Son of Anarchy" Jason Russo. Ryan would come up short multiple times in FZW Zeta Championship matches, losing a Triple Threat match against Red Mutiny and Jason Russo at FZW: Quest for the Gold, and losing to Red Mutiny in back-to-back matches at FZW: Kingdom Come and FZW: High Voltage. On FZW: Chaos 23, Ryan would announce that he was quitting FZW, ending his near six year run with the company. Season 6 Ryan would make his return to FZW on FZW: Havok 30 by costing Ryback an FZW Riot! Championship match. Ryan would announce his intentions to rid FZW of "Mainstream" wrestlers and would continue to attack Ryback until security ran him off. Ryan would beat Ryback at FZW: Fallout 2016 to get an official FZW contract. On the episodes of Havok after Fallout, Ryan would host Open Challenges for Mainstream wrestlers where he would beat Apollo Crews and the FZW Riot! Champion Dolph Ziggler. Ryan Knight get an FZW Riot! Championship shot against Ziggler on FZW: Havok 33, but would lose the match. The Mainstream Open Challenge would continue on FZW: Havok 34, but Ryan Knight would lose to Drew Galloway. Ryan would then confront FZW Owner/CEO Mike Cross and would get a rematch against Galloway at FZW: Menace to Society, a match in which he won. After the match, Ryan would attempt to attack Drew even more, but would be hit with a Claymore that busted his nose. On FZW: Havok 35, Ryan Knight would cost Drew an opportunity to win the FZW Riot! Championship from Dolph Ziggler and challenge Drew to a Two-out-of-Three Falls match at FZW: Descent into Madness. The following week, Ryan would team up with "The Hollywood Icon" Deion Phillips to take on Galloway and the FZW Riot! Champion Dolph Ziggler. Ryan and Deion won with Deion pinning Dolph Ziggler. The week after Ryan would once again challenge Dolph Ziggler for the FZW Riot! Championship, but he came up short again when Galloway cost him the match and accepted his challenge for a Two-out-of-Three Falls match at FZW: Descent into Madness. Ryan would win that match 2-1 against Drew Galloway, and after the match turned face by shaking hands with Drew Galloway. Following that, Ryan would be approached by Galloway backstage and both men announced their intentions to compete in the FZW Ruler of the Ring Tournament where the winner would become Number One Contender to the FZW World Heavyweight Championship at FZW: Quest for the Gold. On FZW: Havok 38, Ryan would compete in the first match of the FZW Ruler of the Ring Tournament, defeating "The Perfect One" Nick Fairburn. Later in the show, Ryan would be interviewed by Jake Harris about his opponent in the Semi-Finals Samoa Joe, when Joe interrupted the interview and said Ryan wouldn't be winning their match, he'd be choked out in the middle of the ring. Ryan responded saying that he wouldn't be choked out, instead Joe would be tapping out in the middle of the ring. This lead to the Semi-Finals match on FZW: Havok 39, in which Ryan kept to his word and made Samoa Joe tap out to the Knightmare. Ryan would have a backstage segment with the other winner of the Semi-Finals in the Tournament, John Cena, where Ryan said that Cena would be tapping out at FZW: Ruler of the Ring 2016, just like Samoa Joe did earlier tonight. The following week on FZW: Havok 40, Ryan had a rematch with Nick Fairburn, a match in which he won again with a Knightmare. On FZW: Havok 41, Ryan would prevent John Cena from assaulting the FZW Riot! Champion Dolph Ziggler after Dolph defeated John to retain the title, only for Cena to hit him with a Low Blow followed by an Attitude Adjustment off the top rope. At FZW: Ruler of the Ring 2016, Ryan Knight became the first-ever FZW Ruler of the Ring when he defeated John Cena by Submission with the Knightlock mk II, and also became Number One Contender to the FZW World Heavyweight Championship at FZW: Quest for the Gold in the process. Ryan Knight would lose his title match against Jason Russo after interference from John Cena. FZW would close soon after. ECDL Ryan would use the Shade character during his entire ECDL career. Shade would make his debut taunting ECDL superstar Alex Star through promos taunting Alex as a "False Prophet." Shade would show up in the middle of a tag title match and would cost Alex and his partner Danny Jackpot the match. Shade would then face Alex in a Hell To Pay match in a winning effort. ECDL soon shut down after this EWA Season 2 Ryan Knight would debut in EWA during it second season. Knight's first match with EWA was in it's second annual EWA Tournament where he beat Manik by way of count out in the first round. Knight's run in the second EWA Tournament would end when he lost to JBL in the second round. Knight's Shockwave debut came on Shockwave 18 where he beat Rob Van Dam via referee stoppage. Knight debuted a new finisher in the Disarmer which he hit on RVD 3 times in a row towards the end of the match, and then a fourth time after the match. Ryan would continue his feud with the various ECW Originals on the EWA Roster by taking out the likes of Al Snow, Bully Ray, and Devon with the Disarmer. Ryan night would compete in the second Proving Ground match where he would continue to target ECW Originals. Ryan would score 5 eliminations in the match by taking out Bully Ray, Devon, Raven, Sabu, and a returning Rob Van Dam. Ryan would go on to make it to the final 4 before being eliminated by Tommy Dreamer and Bobby Mitchell. Ryan would continue his feud with Rob Van Dam which led to an Extreme Rules match at EWA No Mercy. Ryan would lose the match after Al Snow made his return by interfering in the match to help RVD win. Ryan's feud with the ECW Originals would end at EWA SuperBrawl II with an Extreme Gauntlet match against Al Snow, Rob Van Dam, and Bully Ray. Ryan Knight would beat both Al Snow and RVD to force them to retire from EWA, while Bully Ray would beat Ryan with the help of a returning Devon. Later in the night Ryan would attack Tommy Dreamer before his Career vs Title match against Lewis Rivers, allowing Lewis to beat Tommy Dreamer and forcing the ECW Legend to retire. Season 3 On the first Shockwave of Season 3 it was revealed that Ryan Knight was suspended after attacking Tommy Dreamer at Superbrawl II before his EWA Heavyweight Championship match. Ryan would get his suspension lifted by Shane Mcmhaon on Shockwave 34 after he attacked him in a parking lot, Ryan would then beat Tyson Kidd in a match later in the night. On Shockwave 35, it was revealed that Ryan Knight was suspended for the night, but Shane Mcmahon also put him in a 6 man battle royal at Slammiversary III where the winner would get a title match at EWA Ground Zero. Ryan Knight would return to action on EWA Exodus 22 where he would beat Suicide and The Miz in a triple threat match by submission. At EWA Slammiversary III Ryan would lose the 6 man battle royal, but still managed to break both of Samuel Shaw's arms during the match. On Exodus #24, Knight faced off against AJ Styles in a victorious effort by Knockout. During that match, Knight would hit Styles with a total of fifteen consecutive chair shots. Leading into Melbourne Massacre Ryan Knight would issue a 10 man Hardcore Invitational. At Melbourne Massacre, Knight's Hardcore Invitational would be accepted by Abyss, Alex Riley, Beer Money (JBL and James Storm), Kyjack Necro, The Cross Country Copperheads (Bobby Mitchell and Allan Basham), AJ Styles and ECW Original, Rhyno. At the event, Ryan was victorious in the Hardcore Invitational after pinning Alex Riley. Later in the night, Ryan would confront Rhyno and the two would exchange words, and Rhyno would disown his ECW heritage as what could be seen as an attempt to prevent Ryan from attacking him. At the end of the segment Ryan was seen contemplating attacking Rhyno. On Exodus #27, Ryan Knight would come down to the ring and watch Rhyno's match against Rockstar Spud, seemingly scouting Rhyno. On Shockwave #40, Ryan would team with Rhyno in a victorious effort against the team of Suicide and Percy Watson. After the match Ryan would attempt to leave the ring without getting his arm raised, but would be stopped by Rhyno. Ryan would shake his head at Rhyno but would once again be stopped by Rhyno, in retaliation Ryan would slap Rhyno across the face and leave the ring. After Ryan reached the top of the stage, he would turn around to taunt the crowd only to be naild with a Gore from Rhyno. At the end of Exodus #29, Knight would cut a promo saying that he would allow Rhyno to remain in EWA (for now) after he stood up for himself when Rhyno hit him with a Gore on Shockwave #40. Lucha Society X Ryan Knight made his Lucha Society X debut on the first episode by beating Prince Puma, El Jefe, Nathan Walker, Vampiro, and Blake Jones in a 6 man elimination match to become the first Lucha Society X Champion. Ryan would defend the LSX championship twice, once on episode 2 against Blake Jones and again on episode 4 against old FZW rival Red Mutiny as a result of Red Mutiny cashing in Gift of the Gods. Full Throttle Championship Wrestling Season 3 Ryan Knight would be one of the wrestlers to answer a challenge laid out by FTCW's Catch 22 for a match. The match would be a 5 on 5 Survivor Series match pitting Team FTCW (Catch 22, Roy Houston, The Gladiator, Bart Thompson, and Leib Levi Naftali) against E-Fed United (Walter Scott, Ryan Knight, Allan Basham, Bobby Mitchell, and Bryce Kanyon). E-Fed United would win the match and would celebrate the victory with Allan signing a FTCW contract before Project X invaded and threw E-Fed United out of the arena during their abduction of the FTCW Roster. Ryan would later make his official FTCW Debut in the Grand Battle match. Ryan would enter the match at 21 and would lay out multiple competitors with a steel chair. Ryan would finish the match 24th after being eliminated by Daryl Jasper. Ryan Knight would make his first FTCW Turbo appearance as a roster member on Turbo 38. Ryan would attack Percy the Poet with a steel chair during a backstage segment where management was trying to decide possible Wild Card Championship contenders. Ryan Knight and Percy the Poet would face off on Turbo 39 which saw Percy win the match. Ryan Knight would respond by attacking Percy with a chair again. On Turbo 40 Ryan would participate in the Super Mega Ultra Gauntlet and would make to the 3rd stage before being eliminated. On Turbo 41 Ryan would participate in an 8 man Elimination Tables match for the Wild Card Championship. Ryan would end up tied for 4th with Percy the Poet when the two wrestlers threw themselves into a table at the same time. At Lasting Legacy II Ryan Knight would win an Eight Man Eliminatrix match to win the vacant FTCW Wild Card Championship. Ryan would last eliminate Percy the Poet to win the match. At the end of Lasting Legacy II Ryan would be revealed as a mole on the FTCW Roster and would be a founding member of the Luxury Club. Ryan took part in beating down FTCW Champion Catch 22, Soldier of Fortune, and former FTCW Owner Prototype400, the show would close with Ryan and Benny Baseball holding the FTCW Championship. Season 4 Ryan Knight would have his first match in FTCW's fourth season challenging Catch 22 for the FTCW Championship in an intermission match during the FTCW Tournament. Despite Luxury Club assistance Ryan would lose the match after Bryce Kanyon neutralized the other Luxury Club members. Ryan Knight would lose the FTCW Wild Card Championship to Leib Naftali in a triple threat match where Leib's FTCW Triple Threat Championship was also on the line. At FTCW Extrava-Slamza, Ryan Knight would win the FTCW Triple Threat Championship from Leib Naftali in a triple threat TLC Match where the FTCW Wild Card Championship was also on the line. Midnight Lighting and Ryan Knight would be declared winners of the match when they both pulled a championship down. International Championship Wrestling Ryan Knight would be announced as a member of the ICW Roster on April 23, 2016. Ryan Knight would compete in his first match for ICW on Showdown 2 in a victory against Chris Jericho RWA Ryan Knight was announced as a competitor in the first ever RWA Battle of the Young Guns on August 25, 2016. Ryan would then make his debut for RWA on Super Rage 107 where he would attack Kylo Ren before signing a Super Rage contract. Ryan Knight would be entered into the Battle of the Young Guns tournament where the winner would get a shot at the Young Guns Championship at Cybermania VII. Ryan would meet Allan Basham in the finals of the tournament, but both men would get counted out. As a result of the double count-out both men would go to Cybermania to challenge for Nicholas D Wolfwood for the Young Guns Championship. At Cybermania Ryan Knight would win the triple threat match to win the RWA Young Guns Championship. Ryan Knight would succssesfully defend the Young Guns Championship against Wolfwood at RWA Redemption, afterwards Adam Cole would come out and challenge Ryan to a title match for RWA Spring Breakdown. DWA Ryan Knight would make his DWA debut on Mayhem 33 teaming up with Alex Star to take on The Dudley Boys. Ryan and Alex would come out with the Luxury Club Music and would win the match after debuting the Cash Attack. e-Fed Wrestling Federation (2017 - Present) After EWA closed it's doors due to being bought out by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Ryan Knight was one of the lucky EWA roster members to be signed to an EWF contract. Ryan Knight made his EWF debut as one of the sixteen men competing in the EWF Royal Championship tournament. In the first round of the tournament Knight successfully faced off against Jason Russo to advance to the second round. During the match Knight injured Russo's arm causing the referee to call off the match. Knight would advance to the semi-finals of the Royal Championship tournament after defeating Zack Ryder on Ignition #3. He is set to face off against Tye Dillinger in the semi-finals. In Wrestling Finishing Moves EWF *Death Nail (Curb Stomp) *Disarmer (Hammerlock Arm Snap) Other Leagues *Knightlock mk I (Crossface) (NXT-X/EWA, 2011 - ) *Knightlock mk II (Rings of Saturn) (FZW, 2015 - ) *Knightlock mk III (Arm Trapped Crossface) (GWA 2016 -) *Knightmare (Vertebreaker) (WWE-X, FZW, NXT-X, EWA 2013 - ) (GWA 2016 -) *Shadow's of the Abyss (Joker Driver) (FZW, 2012 - 2013) *Good Knight (Quackendriver 3) (FZW, 2015 - 2016) (RWA 2016-) *Death Nail (Curbstomp) (EWA and RWA) (2015 - ) *Disarmer (Hammerlock Arm Snap) (EWA) (2015 - ) *Burning Hammer (ICW) Signature Moves EWF *Knightmare (Vertabreaker) *Knightlock MK II (Rings of Saturn) Nicknames *The Southern Warrior (as Ryan Knight) *The Monsterman (GWA/EWF) *The Knight of Pain and Suffering (EWA/EWF) *The Dark Knight (FZW as Shade) *The Wildcat (FZW as Ryan Knight) *The Knight of Knightmares (EWF) Championships and Accomplishments FZW *1x FZW Riot! Champion (as Shade) *FZW Ruler of the Ring Tournament Winner (2016) NXT-X *1x NXT-X Hardcore Champion Lucha Society X * 1x LSX Champion GWA * 1x GWA Hardcore Champion * 3x GWA Rated-R Champion * 1x GWA Gold Rush Champion FTCW * 1x FTCW Wild Card Champion * 1x FTCW Triple Threat Champion RWA * 1x RWA Young Guns Champion EWA * 1x EWA Hybrid Champion (current) Entrance Themes EWF *"Would You Love A Monsterman?" by Lordi (May 18, 2017 - Present) GWA * "Would You Love A Monsterman?" by Lordi (Debut - Aug 1, 2017) * "Thrill Switch" by Cut One (Aug 1, 2017 - Present) Category:Forum Zone Wrestling Category:Extreme Championship Dynasty League Category:Original Category:E-Fed Superstars